Shed Tears
by Sapphire723
Summary: When Tom starts checking out other girls, Daria finds comfort in another's arms.


Mary Jane  
  
Note: I am not affiliated with Daria, MTV, Madonna or Alanis Morrisette. So, you can try to sue me all ya want, but IT'S NOT GONNA WORK. *Evil laugh* Hahaha, suckers.   
  
This is my first fan fic, but I'd like to dedicate it to Diane Long, the greatest of the shippers, and to Otterstamp, who inspired me to get my butt moving and actually write something. So, if this blows goats, you can blame Otterstamp (just joshin ya).  
  
Yes, I know Trent is a bit out of character. I revised the story a bit, and added a few things.   
  
SCENE 1  
Setting: Morgendorffer house, breakfast table. Jake's got his paper, Helen-her cell phone, Quinn-Waif, Daria is not yet present.  
  
Enter Daria(looking somewhat disheveled). Sits down, grabs a slice of toast and starts munching. Jake looks up momentarily from his paper.  
  
Jake: Hey kiddo, anything the matter?  
  
Daria: Besides the leeches attached to the back of my skull?  
  
Quinn: Well, if *I* were you, *I* wouldn't go out of the house looking like that. But then again, I wouldn't go anywhere looking like you, any day of the week.  
  
Helen looks as if she has been momentarily put on hold.  
  
Helen: Now, Quinn. You shouldn't..... Oh HI, Eric! No, I was just saying that.....[Voice trails off]  
  
Quinn: I don't know how you ever got a boyfriend with the way you look. I'd think he'd be embarrassed to be seen in public with you.  
  
Daria: No, Quinn. Only my *cousins* are afraid to be near me in public.  
  
Jake (obviously not getting it): Which cousins don't like you, kiddo? Maybe I can talk to them for you.  
  
Daria (fighting the urge to slap her forehead): Don't worry about it Dad. I'll....  
  
[Gets cut of by Quinn's frantic screeching.]  
  
Quinn: Ohmigod! I was supposed to meet Sandi early to discuss an urgent fashion emergency. [dashes over to her mother] Mom, I need your credit card for an new outfit.   
  
Helen (looking annoyed that Quinn interrupted her): Sure, honey, whatever you need. [Absentmindedly fumbles through her purse and hands over a credit card]  
  
Daria [getting out of her chair also]: Don't forget, I won't be home until later tonight. I'm going out with Tom.  
  
[Both of her parents nod, but neither of them really heard her.]  
  
SCENE 2  
Setting: Daria and Jane walking to school.  
  
Jane: So, you're the new main character for Twister II?  
  
Daria (lost in thought): Huh? Oh. I didn't get much sleep last night.  
  
Jane: The young Thomas keep you up til all hours of the night?  
  
Daria: Something like that...   
  
++The truth is, Tom was the reason Daria had lost sleep the night before, but not because of his presence. Daria had ended their date early because when she returned from the bathroom, she saw him drooling over a skimpily clad female who had come to speak to him. When she confronted him, he denied everything. She had spent a good portion of her sleeping hours replaying that scene in her head and overanalyzing it. Daria had thought that Tom appreciated her for her mind and not the way she chose to display her body. But the stunt he pulled gave her second thoughts on the matter. Not only that, but it made her uneasy that Tom could so easily lie to her. He had cheated on Jane to get to her, would he soon leave Daria when he found someone better?++  
  
Jane [who appears to have been talking for a bit while Daria was daydreaming]: So, they finally convinced me to watch them perform tonight. Did you want to come with me?  
  
Daria: Well, I kind had plans with Tom, but...  
  
Jane: Did something happen? Are you two fighting?  
  
Daria: No and no.  
  
Jane: Well, then the two of you can show up at the Zen tonight and pretend to listen to the band. I need all the moral support I can get.  
  
Daria [smirks]: What you'll most likely need after tonight is a hearing aid.  
  
Jane: Great. Tell Tom to meet you there at 7.  
  
Daria: In which previous statement, did I actually concede to going with you?  
  
Jane: That's the great thing about me. I can read between the lines!  
  
Daria [rolls her eyes]: Oh, goody.  
  
[The two pass the fashion club.]  
  
Quinn: So, we should reach out and make the world a better place for those around us by volunteering our time.  
  
Daria [does a double take]: Woah, that *is* Quinn. She really has turned over a new leaf.  
  
Sandi (haughtily): I think that we should educate those less fashionable than us. Taking them shopping is a wonderful idea. I'm glad I thought of it.  
  
Quinn (shocked): But, but, but....  
  
Sandi: In fact, I think we should start with that loser that lives with you, Quinn.  
  
Quinn (hesitantly): I don't think she'd agree to that.  
  
Sandi: Are you undermining my authority? Because, if you obviously know better, maybe *you* should become president, Quinn.  
  
Quinn: Oh, Sandi. *You* always know what you're talking about. That's why *you* make a better president than I ever would.  
  
Sandi: Well, I'm glad we've got that settled. Have your cousin or whatever meet us at the mall after school.  
  
|Focus back to Daria and Jane, who heard the conversation.|  
  
Jane: Well, it looks like you could get your sister in to some major trouble with the Fashion Nazis. Either that, or a large amount of cash could be bestowed upon you for a couple hours of Hell. Decided which yet?  
  
Daria (with a gleam in her eye): I've got something in mind.  
  
  
COMMERCIAL BREAK... WELL, ERR, MORE LIKE A WRITING BREAK.... I'LL PICK THIS BACK UP LATER.  
##My father and I wore the same pants... I invented pants....   
Pretty pretty dancing.... Why wait? Grab a snickers and hallucinate today!##  
  
SCENE 3  
Daria standing by her locker. Jane is not around. Quinn approaches her.  
  
Quinn: Umm, Daria, I know you'll probably say know, and I know I shouldn't even ask, but.... thefashionclubisdoingmakeoversand I want you to come shopping with me today. PLEASE!  
  
Daria [smiles mischievously]: Sure Quinn. But with three conditions.  
  
Quinn: Oh no. How much will this cost me?  
  
Daria: Condition 1: you make me look stunning. I want to be drop-dead gorgeous when you're done. Condition 2: The outfit you pick out is revealing. I want a lot of skin showing. And the third condition: You have me ready by 6:45 tonight.  
  
Quinn looks confused, but as dense as she can be, knows that there is a catch to that.  
  
Quinn: And....?  
  
Daria: That's it. You meet those three conditions and I won't even mention to your shallow friends that I'm your sister. Deal?  
  
Quinn: DEAL! Meet me in front of Cashmans by 3:30.  
  
[Daria shuts her locker, and the two shake on it.]  
  
  
SCENE 4  
Inside of a clothing store. The members of the fashion club, Daria, and the three J's are present. "Music" by Madonna is playing.  
[Daria stands by as the girls get to work. They load down the J's with several tons of clothing and drag a bored looking Daria into the dressing room. She tries on a few things, while the fashion club ponders why she would hide such a killer figure. Finally she emerges in one of those hankercheif things that just barely covers your top and tight jeans that ride low on her hips. Typical Daria style, both are black. After returning the reject clothing, the J's get a peek at Daria's outfit. Their eyes bulge out of their heads. Daria smirks and thinks, "Just the look I was going for."]  
  
Daria (quietly, to Quinn): Does this look okay?  
  
Quinn (in a rare sweet sisterly voice): You know it does. And those boots you like so much actually complement it. If you want, you can keep those.   
  
[Sandi, Tiffany, and Stacy stop gossiping about Daria long enough to notice that she's found the perfect outfit.]  
  
Sandi (ultra snob mode with a hint of jealousy because a "brain" looks better than she does): Black is like so depressing. I would *never* choose that color.  
  
Stacy (cute, innocent, gullible Stacy): But *Sandi*, you *did* pick out that color.  
  
Sandi: Are you calling me a *liar* Stacy?  
  
Stacy (frightened): Uh, eep!  
  
Tiffany (in that dull airy voice of hers): Black is very slimming.   
  
Quinn (wanting to end the conversation but not wanting to rub Sandi's fur the wrong way): Why don't we just go pay for this?  
  
[Daria changes out of the outfit and slings it over the dressing room for Quinn to grab. She looks in the mirror, smirks, and gives that Mona Lisa look, fully knowing in her mind that she could have added so many sarcastic comments to the FC's little squabble.]  
  
Daria (to the mirror): Am I getting soft? (pauses) Yeah, that'll happen the day the fashion club disproves the theory of relativity.  
  
[In another whirlwind of activity the girls rush Daria over to a salon and then to a makeup counter, where they proceed to give Daria "The Works". Sometime in between the frenzied make over, Daria's glasses are replaced by contacts. Then we see her in a three way mirror with her new outfit, hairdo, and complemented by just a hint of makeup.]  
  
Daria (slightly worried): Quinn, how much did we spend? And how on earth did we pay for it?  
  
Quinn: Remember when I asked for mom's credit card this morning? [Daria nods slightly] Well, she was so busy talking, she didn't notice she handed over the platinum. We're not even close to maxing it out yet. Want to get your ears pierced, too?   
  
Daria (with one hand unconsiously reaching towards her belly button): Uhhh, no thanks. I'll pass. [Looks at her watch] I need to get going... remember condition three?  
  
Quinn: Oh, yeah. Joey, give Daria a ride, will you?  
  
Joey: Yes, Quinn. Right away, Miss Quinn. (to the other two J's) Ha, she asked *me*. And I get to take her hot cousin too!   
  
|As the camera zooms out, the remaining J's can be seen arguing. Camera zooms further out to see the exterior of the mall|  
  
[Daria stands outside the mall while Joey pulls up. She hops in the car as he asks,]  
"Where to?"  
  
Daria: Know where the Zen is? [Joey nods as they drive off.]  
  
  
YET ANOTHER COMMERCIAL BREAK..... AREN'T YOU HAPPY?  
##Look what it did to my little sister! Don't do no Extra Polar Ice gum!##  
  
SCENE 5  
The Zen  
Loud music in the background, if one listens closely they can tell that Trent's playing Ice Box Woman. Jane is standing near a wall with a cup of what looks like alcohol in her hand. Tom isn't there yet.   
  
[Daria walks in and goes to where Jane is.]  
  
Jane (in disbelief): Uh, Daria?  
  
Daria (a bit self conscious): Yeah?  
  
Jane (still dazed): So, it *is* you. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with Quinn and her cronies. Now, I feel horrible for leaving you at their mercy.   
  
Daria: I'll get over it, with help of what's in your hand. [Daria takes her drink and gulps it down.]  
  
Jane: Easy there killer. That must have been *some* shopping trip. Is Tom showing up?  
  
Daria: I called him and told him to meet us here. He should be here soon. [Sees Tom talking to another girl out of the corner of her eye, but Jane doesn't see him] Uh, I'll be right back.  
  
[Daria dashes off. Jane looks a bit bewildered, but shrugs. As Daria approaches Tom, she sees that he is, again, talking to a girl who's purse is composed of more cloth than her outfit. Daria, furious, storms off towards the stage, where Trent and the band were about to start playing another song. Daria motions to Trent, and we see her whisper something to him. He looks at her quizzically as if he can't believe that that's actually her. As she talks, he shakes his head and crosses his arms. She makes a few arm gestures and he finally nods. He turns towards the band and says something. The other members of Mystik Spiral, after stealing a peek at the new Daria, make weird facial expressions and then nod. Trent steps back up to the mic.]  
  
Trent: Uh, we don't normally take requests, but a special friend of mine asked us to play "You Oughta Know". So, here it goes.  
[He starts playing]  
I want you to know  
That I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but  
The best for you both  
  
[at about this part of the song, Tom walks over to Daria. A few guys are checking Daria out.]  
  
|Zoom out on Trent, Zoom in on Daria and Tom|  
  
Daria (nonchalantly): Hey  
  
Tom: Daria? Why are you dressed like that?  
  
Daria: Oh? You like it?  
  
Tom: NO! You look like a little slut. Are you *trying* to humiliate me and my family? If word gets out that my girlfriend is going around barely dressed, do you understand how much people would talk? Unlike some people's families, my family has a reputation to uphold.  
  
Daria (extremely startled, starts stammering): Wha.. but... but... (regains composure) OH! So, it's okay for you to be drooling over some two cent whore, but it's not okay for me to look good?!  
  
[Daria slaps Tom in the face and runs off. She makes her way through the crowd and towards the bathroom, passing the stage on the way. Jane doesn't see her do this; but Trent (who is not drunk, but looks as if he had enough alcohol in him to alter his judgements), on the other hand, promptly stops playing and follows her. She's about to enter the bathroom, when Trent gently grabs her shoulders and turns her around. Daria looks completely unglued.]  
  
Trent: Are you okay? (mutters to himself) Of course she's not okay, you idiot. [looks at Daria again] What's the matter? Did someone hurt you? Is it Tom?[Daria nods at the last selection] If he lays a hand on you, I swear I'll....  
  
Daria: It's... well, he.... he called me a.... [bursts out into very unDarialike tears]  
  
[Trent gathers her up in his arms and lets her bury her face in his chest. He begins to rock her back and forth. As he holds her close, he starts whispering soothing things to her.]  
  
Trent (still whispering): It's okay. You don't need him. You're better without him. There, there... Why don't we go someplace else?   
  
[With one arm around her waist, he moves her out towards his van. He opens the back door and they enter the back of the vehicle. Trent picks a spot that isn't too junk covered and sits down. He motions for Daria to sit with him. As she sits, he puts his arm around her and pulls her head to his shoulder. She's still quietly sobbing.]  
  
Daria (mutters under her breath): Pull yourself together Morgendorffer. You probably look affright. [She suddenly bolts upright] Oh crap! My mas... Quinn!  
  
[Trent looks at her quizzically.]  
  
Daria [gesturing to her outfit and makeup]: I let Quinn give me a make over so I could get Tom's attention. Now, I don't know much about makeup, but I do know that mascara runs when you cry. Dammit!  
  
[Trent gives her a chuckle/cough and then pulls up the corner of his shirt to one of Daria's eyes and tenderly brushes away the quickly appearing dark circles.]  
  
Trent: That better? [Daria nods] That explains the ensemble. Although, I don't know why you'd change for some guy. I always thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, inside and out.  
  
[He stares deeply into her eyes as her eyes widen.]  
  
Daria: Oh? [Trent nods and tilts her chin] Then why didn't you....  
  
[She is soon unable to finish her sentence, due to the fact that her lips were being put to a better use. The two kiss softly a few times and then Daria snuggles up against him and falls asleep. Trent watches her sleep peacefully and then starts stroking her hair.]  
  
Trent (barely audible): Why can't I just tell you that I love you, Daria? Probobly because I've always been awkward around you.[Trent pulls her closer during this bizzare moment when Daria's sleeping and he's not.] Sweet dreams.  
  
IT'S YET ANOTHER COMMERCIAL BREAK..... DON'T YOU JUST LOVE TELEVISION???!!!  
##Coming up this weekend: We're going to show another Real World Marathon, so you can see a bunch of pathetic losers on a tv show. This way we can put you all through Daria withdrawal, since we should be running a Daria Marathon.##  
  
Coming up next episode: Jane's reaction to the latest between Daria and Trent! 


End file.
